


an awkward moment is to be savored

by snoopypez



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, obviously we’re just not meant to date! I don’t know why I thought we could; I mean, every time I’m with you something needs saving or there’s a crime spree, why would it be any different just because it’s a date!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	an awkward moment is to be savored

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal in 2008  
> prompt: _second date. And there should be wacky dinner related hijinx and perhaps some porny porn._

The first date was a disaster. They had barely gotten through the appetizers before some freak in a mask – a _Nixon_ mask, like that was still clever? – came barreling through the door waving a gun. They tried to return to the meal after arresting the guy only to find that Diefenbaker had taken it upon himself to finish it _for_ them.

So Ray more or less gave up, because nothing quite killed the mood like a Mountie’s lectures and a sulking wolf in the backseat. And yeah, they had kissed before any official dates anyway so it wasn’t that big a deal but it also _was_ and when Ray dropped Fraser off he insisted they try again the next day.

The second date was also a disaster. Naturally, the restaurant they went to was next to, of all things, a cheese factory. Ray wondered why the smell was so very strong, strong enough to overpower the rest of the food, and he had barely taken two bites of his meal when Fraser was announcing that they had to go.

To save the cheese factory. That was on fire.

The fire department had just arrived and Ray made the way to the riv, Fraser following and asking if something was wrong.

And Ray exploded. He waited until they were both in the car, thankfully, but he did it.

“Look, obviously we’re just not meant to date! I don’t know why I thought we could; I mean, every time I’m with you something needs saving or there’s a crime spree, why _would_ it be any different just because it’s a date!” There was a flicker of hurt on Fraser’s face but Ray was too caught up to stop, and he really wished he _did_ because – “I mean, we should just skip the dating and stay in and have sex!”

 _Then_ he stopped. And stared at the wheel with a sort of horror. The silence was too much; neither he nor Fraser ever went too long without words and Ray couldn’t take it anymore. He risked a glance.

The look on Fraser’s face was not horror, by any stretch of the imagination. And Ray had a pretty good imagination, put to use right then because holy _shit_ , Fraser’s face. There was love there and that was enough, but the want there, the promise – it threw Ray, sparked inside him.

Finally, Fraser spoke. “What are you waiting for, Ray?”

So the third date was immediately after the second date. Dief opted to stay outside, thankfully enough and the moment the door was closed, Ray was kissing Fraser like he had wanted to for years, like he _dreamed_ about it.

Minutes, hours, possibly seconds later they were at Fraser’s crappy excuse for a bed; as long as it didn’t collapse at a bad time, Ray was fine with it. His hands were working at Fraser’s shirt before he even realised it, pushing the flannel off and to the floor as he tried not to remove his lips from Fraser’s skin the whole time.

Then Ray found himself on his back, Fraser popping the buttons of Ray’s shirt, his pants, like he was just that eager, like he _needed_ this. Ray automatically raised his hips to make it easier, said, “Benny – you sure this isn’t too fast?” only because he felt like he had to; it was obvious that Fraser had no problem going this fast.

“What’s fast about it?” Fraser asked and god – he was completely sincere, he meant it. And somehow Ray just _knew_ Fraser wasn’t just talking about their two horrible dates; he was talking about every day in their lives that the two of them shared, sappy as it sounded.

And Ray was about to mention that it really wasn’t fair that he was nearly naked while Fraser was mostly dressed, but he just _couldn’t_ \- because the heat of Fraser’s mouth around his cock did a lot to steal his words. Head pressed back against the pillow, Ray wondered in a dreamy, crazed sort of way if this was listed under Fraser’s special skills, because _christ_ , Fraser’s _mouth_. His tongue did wicked little things that made Ray give a noise he didn’t think he ever had before; managed to glance down and just – Fraser’s lips, wet around his skin, Fraser’s eyes, dark and heavy and staring right at Ray and he was _instantly_ so close to coming that it was in turns embarrassing and really fucking hot.

“Benny – oh, _god_ \- no, no, come on, stop –” Ray tugged Fraser up to him because he did _not_ want this to end already. He gave a lust-tinged grin before pulling Fraser into a kiss, deep and dirty and he could _taste_ himself. He wanted to taste Fraser instead.

First, though, he had to get Fraser naked.

Once that was accomplished – and Ray was proud of that, because a naked Fraser was a sight – Ray licked his palm, put it on Fraser’s cock and started to stroke with more confidence than he felt. But he watched Fraser, saw the pleasure there on his face, heard the almost-whimpery moans and that emboldened him.

Rather clumsily, he moved down Fraser’s body, hand still working.

“Ray – you don’t have to -” Fraser began, and Ray rolled his eyes. He wasn’t some blushing virgin here, and it was pretty much his idea to have sex in the first place; Fraser was just being a martyr as usual.

Ray licked a wet stripe up Fraser’s cock, grinned at the gasp it got. He put his mouth over the tip and sucked, his hand stroking faster. The noises _that_ brought out were so hot, so open, so _there_ and alive and Ray pressed his own cock against the sheets, needing friction and needing it now.

And then it was just _not enough_ and Ray pulled off and climbed up and shared his breath with Fraser, panted disjointed phrases against his lips as he wrapped a hand around both their cocks. And yeah, that was enough for now, because while Ray was no blushing virgin he was a little too nervous to ask for what he really wanted. Next time.

Next time, Ray thought, maybe said; maybe it got past his tongue and into Fraser’s mouth anyway. Next time he wants to get fucked, wants to fuck, next time next time next time. Fraser’s hands were all over him and their bodies were touching _every_ where, hips jerking and heartbeats matching. Ray came first, somehow – miraculously - managing to keep working Fraser until he came, marked Ray as his, and god, _god_ , Ray _was_.


End file.
